


Fraternal Instincts

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair-pulling, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Watersports, also Epilogues What Epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: Dave had thought he'd gotten over his pesky crush on Dirk, until he turns up to a Hallowe'en party dressed as Sailor Moon.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Dirk Strider
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Fraternal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> more stridercest crossdressing 2k20
> 
> also yeah peep the tags there's omorashi in this one lmao

Dave had thought he’d gotten over his stupid childhood crush on Bro, and then Dirk had turned up. Then he thought he’d gotten over _that_ crush, and then Dirk had gone and shown up to the party dressed like _this._

Goddammit, he’d told Jade this party was a horrible idea.

“Uh,” says Dave eloquently. “Nice costume, bro.”

Dirk smiles, twirling a long blond lock of hair around his finger. His dress is obscenely short, the hem only a couple of inches past the top of his thigh-high stockings. His kitten heels make him walk with a slight sashay of his hips and make him stand in a position that shows off the shape of his calves. His lips are cherry-red, cheeks lightly dusted with rouge. He hasn’t bothered to shave the light scattering of his stubble, but that seems to add to the overall look rather than detract from it, as do those ubiquitous shades. “Thanks,” he says. “Yours is pretty sweet too.” It wasn’t, not really; Dave had just dressed as a stereotypical cowboy to take the piss out of his Texan roots.

Jake brushes past, shooting Dirk a quick look and glowing crimson. _Me too, English,_ thinks Dave. _Me too._

Dirk reaches out to take a mimosa from a waiter, the motion causing the hem of his skirt to ride up enough that Dave glimpses a suspender belt clipped to his stockings, and Dave feels as though a million amps of electricity have been shot through his skin.

“Excuse me,” Dave murmurs, and flees to his bedroom, leaning heavily against the door and never more pleased that Jade insists on having a bedroom for all her friends. He vaults onto the bed, grabbing some tissues from the bedside table. He shucks off his stupid cowboy boots and pants, and starts stroking himself frantically, images of Dirk in that fucking outfit flashing in his mind’s eye. He imagines Dirk smiling up at him coyly. He takes his hem between his thumb and forefinger, pulling it up just enough to show the cream leather suspender against his tanned skin. Dirk’s legs fall open, and his lips curve upwards.

“On your knees,” says Brain Ghost Dirk, and Dave clenches his teeth together, hand practically a blur on his shaft.

“Fuck, _Dirk,”_ Dave chokes out before he can stop himself. “ _Dirk –“_

“Yes?” says an amused voice from behind the door, and Dave has to bite his hand to prevent himself from gasping. He hitches up his pants and stumbles to the door, opening it to find a very smug looking Dirk standing there with a hand cocked on his hip.

“Uh,” says Dave, and Dirk pushes him back into the room, slamming the door behind him.

“You _really_ like my outfit, huh?” growls Dirk, pushing him backwards by the shoulders.

“I-I...” Dave swallows. “Yeah.”

“Never thought you’d be into crossdressing,” says Dirk, shoving him hard, and Dave falls back onto the bed with a yelp. He hovers over him, pressing a feather-light kiss to his cheek. “Or incest.”

“Yeah, well,” says Dave raggedly. “It’s not my fault you’re so hot.”

Dirk hums, and licks his neck. Dave whines, a hand going to Dirk’s back. His fingers scrabble at his shirt, pulling it off with such haste he nearly rips a seam. Dirk rocks back on his heels, regarding him, before taking the shades off both their faces. Dave makes a sharp intake of breath; he’s wearing fluttery fake lashes that make him look almost like a doll. He crawls between Dave’s legs, nudging his cock with his nose. “You’re big,” he purrs. “Guess it runs in the family.”

“How secure is this wig?” Dave asks.

“No wig,” he smirks. “Got Jade to do some space-witch shit and lengthen it.” Dirk smiles knowingly. “So you can pull on ‘em all you want.” He takes Dave into his mouth, and Dave grips each of Dirk’s ponytails, tugging on them experimentally before yanking them harder, forcing Dirk to the base of his cock. He chokes, looking at him with those gorgeous amber eyes, and that might just be the hottest thing Dave’s ever seen.

“Fuck,” he gasps as Dirk hums appreciatively around him, tongue swirling over his shaft. “So – so fuckin’ pretty.” He groans, hand tightening on Dirk’s hair. “Fuck, Dirk, I’m gonna –“ Dirk’s lips slide up, tongue laving at the slit and teasing at his foreskin before sliding it back down his throat. When Dave comes, Dirk swallows with practised ease, and pulls off before Dave’s finished so the last drops of his release land on his face. Dirk’s tongue snakes out, catching a droplet of cum from the corner of his mouth, looking positively debauched. He hitches his dress around his hips, exposing a pair of pale-pink panties.

“Fuck,” whispers Dave. Dirk throws the panties to the corner of the room, flushed cock jutting against his stomach. Dave makes a feral noise in the back of his throat, and grabs the lube he’d stashed in the bedside table a few months ago. Dave pops the cap of the lube, only to have the bottle snatched out of his hand. Dirk slips two fingers into him right from the get-go, and Dave whines, his breath coming almost absurdly quickly.

“S’pose you want me to keep this on, huh?” asks Dirk, plucking at his dress.

“Fuck yeah,” breathes Dave. “Now come and take me, onii-san.”

Dirk makes a low growl in the back of his throat. “Say that again.”

Dave cocks an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

“Did I fucking stutter?”

“Onii-san,” Dave repeats, and Dirk shudders, rubbing his silk and lace-clad cock against Dave’s thigh. He whimpers, fingers digging into Dirk’s back. “Fuck me, onii-san,” he purrs, and Dirk’s fingers pump into him faster, curling against that sweet spot and making him cry out. Dirk slips out of his panties, cock bobbing perpendicular to his hips. He hadn’t been lying when he said being hung runs in the family; he’s a fucking stallion, and Dave needs it inside him _now._

Dirk breaches him, and Dave moans, hips jerking forward to drive him deeper. “Fuck,” he gasps. “Onii-san –“

“Never thought you’d be such a cockslut,” coos Dirk, and Dave makes an incoherent noise as he thrusts into him harder, making him bounce on the mattress like a ragdoll.

“I’m your cockslut,” gasps Dave. “Yours – oh fuck – you can do anything to me, onii-san, anything –“ Dirk’s hair is falling over him, tickling his chest, and it _really_ should not be as hot as it is...

“Anything?” repeats Dirk with a wicked smile.

“Y-yes –“

“Be careful with the word _anything,”_ purrs Dirk.

“I mean it, please, just – I’m yours –“

Dirk pins his wrists above his head, and bites down hard at his neck. Dave lets out a cry, legs gripping Dirk’s waist like a vice. Dirk’s thrusts become shallow and frantic, and he growls as he spurts his release inside him. Dave’s legs loosen, but Dirk’s still holding his hips steady. He feels something warm pulse inside him, and he blinks in confusion; how much cum could this dude possibly have?

And then he realises.

“Dude, are you fucking _pissing_ in me?”

“You said anything,” Dirk murmurs against his ear, and he shivers.

“God, why is this turning me on?” moans Dave.

“Because you’re my little slut.” He pulls out of him, leaving a mixture of his fluids gushing from his entrance. Dirk slaps him, and Dave moans, cock swelling back to semi-hardness already.

“Round two?” Dirk asks, hand curling around Dave’s cock.

In response, Dave knocks him back onto the bed.


End file.
